Wo ai ni
by Miss Solstice
Summary: • ...O cheiro do chocolate o estava fazendo delirar. :.Fanfic U.A de presente para a nanetys. Aliás, nem parece de APH.:


• Wo ai ni •

"You'll always be a part of me,  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl, don't you know you can't escape me  
Oh, darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh, darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby."

**( "Always be my Baby"; David Cook) **

**V**ocê não a conhece, sequer a viu alguma vez. Mas você simplesmente **não consegue** tirar os olhos das costas dela durante esses cinco minutos que lhe parecem como a eternidade ou algo um pouco mais prolongado, enquanto as vozes ao seu redor lhe parecem confusas. Já não entende seu próprio idioma, mas esforça-se para entender as palavras que escapam pelos lábios dela enquanto conversa com uma amiga. Finalmente, desiste. Não faz ideia de que língua ela está falando. Mas é impossível negar, o riso dela é lindo.

"Oh, querida estrangeira, ouça minha prece...!"

**.x.**

**E**la está com uma expressão concentrada, daquelas que você sabe que as pessoas fazem quando estão resolvendo problemas de matemática, sequer te olha, mesmo havendo apenas seis ou sete centímetros os separando, proximidade mais do que suficiente (_conveniente_, na verdade) para se concentrar no cheiro dela, deliciando-se como um viciado. (Será que ela não sente sua repiração agitada contra o pescoço dela?) Aquela outra garota da qual você **não gosta **usa um perfume igual, mas o aroma fica indiscutivelmente melhor na pele dessa estranha. Isso não é insano?

"Será que você pode, por favor, esquecer todo esse chocolate...?"

**.x.**

**V**ocê fica meio abobalhado, encantado por aquela garota e por sua expressão distante. E de alguma forma, você sabe que ela só está pensando em como roubar todo aquele chocolate usando apenas os bolsos da calça _jeans_. (Você gosta das garotas que não têm medo de ficarem diabéticas.) Por um ou dois segundos, também sabe que está apaixo...Balança a cabeça, umedece os lábios, desvia o olhar para as outras pessoas. Todas iguais, todas diferentes daquela garota com jeito de quem vai aprontar. Ou simplesmente, jeito de menina. Você não sabe qual o jeito dela, você sequer a conhece.

"Ei, querida estrangeira. Você pode ouvir meus pensamentos...?"

**.x.**

**Q**ue lugar era aquele mesmo? – Você percebe que passou pelo menos dez minutos pensando em como o cabelo dela era bonito. – Era o Museu do Chocolate. Lembra? Sua irmãzinha queria vir aqui pela enésima vez. E você é gentil demais para negar um pedido à ela. Agora, enquanto sua irmãzinha, tão educada, grita que quer ir ao banheiro, você só pensa em como seria bom poder dizer para aquela estranha o quanto você está vidrado nela. A culpa não é sua se as chinesas são todas iguais. A culpa não é sua se as chinesas não são a sua estrangeira com cabelo bonito, riso lindo, cheiro bom e jeito de menina.

Droga. Ela **não** era sua.

"... Então, você sabe que não paro de pensar em você, não é?"

**.x.**

**E**la ri mais quando a amiga diz algo em um tom histérico, olhando maravilhada em volta, procurando qualquer coisa. (Mas ela nunca olha para você.) Aqueles olhos com um brilho mágico parecem atrair os seus, mas tudo nela te atrai facilmente. Você **sabe** que ela foi feita para você.

Olha-a no fundo dos olhos, buscando se afogar ou encontrar um modo de respirar. Ela parece não notar, fascinada pelo chocolate. Quando uma garota **estrangeira** vai olhar para um simplório chinês embasbacado quando pode olhar toneladas de chocolate?

Ela é diferente, mas não é idiota. – Agora, percebeu que a face dela está rosada. E você achando que ela não poderia ficar mais bonita.

"E, provavelmente, não irei parar de pensar tão cedo. Você está tão próxima que acho que estou eternamente marcado por esse seu perfume."

**.x.**

**N**ão. Não. Não. Por favor, não. Não! – Você quer gritar, mas se esqueceu como encontrar a voz, sua irmã puxa seu braço. Pergunta o que foi, mas não há como responder. Como você vai explicar sua expressão de desespero? Como? Você mal consegue explicar para si mesmo. – A amiga a puxa pela mão, alegre. Ela sorri de volta, um sorriso tão ofuscante quanto o sol. Aquele sorriso que vai ficar eternamente na sua memória. Ela está indo embora. Ela está indo embora...Ela está...Não!

Passa ao seu lado, você engole em seco. Prende a respiração que lhe resta. Será que você está corando? O coração parece que vai saltar do peito e seguí-la. Desde quando você se comporta como um cão apaixonado?

"Você vai embora sem se despedir?"

**.x.**

**U**medece os lábios, as juntas dos seus dedos estão tão brancas quanto arroz, não é? Porque aperta as mãos com tanta força? Você não é assim, mas aquela estrangeira te deixa de joelhos sem muito esforço. Aliás, sem esforço algum. Porque ela não olha para você.

**Até agora. **

O coração parou de bater, a respiração é tão alta quanto as vozes ao redor de vocês, você imagina que há uma gota de suor frio descendo pelo seu pescoço. Você tem quase certeza de que não. _E você sempre, sempre acerta. _

**Ou não. **

Ela te olha nos olhos, bem lá no fundo. Ela sabe que você está ali. Parece que esqueceu aquele chocolate todo só para olhar para você. Isso não é bom? Você sorri de volta e esquece dos gritos da sua irmã. _Você esquece de tudo_. Só para poder olhar mais um pouco nos olhos dela. E ela olha no fundo dos seus. Você abre a boca e sussurra:

"_Wo ai ni, aru."_

Ela não entende o que você diz, mas sorri. Um sorriso que estranhamente você sabe que é seu. Porque você _sempre_ sabe.

**N**ota da **A**utora:

Vai que é tua, nanetys!

Não há um motivo específico para eu te dar essa _fanfic_. Considere um presente por ser minha Hungria. E meu Lituânia. E minha parceira no mundo dos crimes. E eu precisava escrever essa _fanfic_, que estava me assombrando. Eu realmente espero que você goste, porque a fiz com muito carinho. E espero que isso te anime depois do que seu amado irmãozinho fez.

**Curiosidades (in)úteis:**

O casal da _fanfic_ é Yao e nanetys. É isso mesmo, vocês todos leram certo. Por isso, é uma _fanfic_ U.A que se passa em meio a uma visita ao Museu do Chocolate na China. A fala do Yao em chinês significa: "Eu te amo". E 'aru' é um vício de linguagem dele.

A nanetys entende qual foi a do Museu de Chocolate, não é? E vocês podem me considerar a tal amiga histérica dela. Ou não.

Liet, o Yao ama você.

E o Felix aqui também.

**O botão verde quer ser clicado. VAMOS ASSEDIAR O BOTÃO VERDE E SEXY? Não? Então só deixem review. **


End file.
